


The Public vs. the NYPD

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Series: What the Heart Wants [8]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jamko Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: AU- 6x22: An officer involved shooting makes the job harder for everyone. Jamie and Danny talk. Eddie and Jamie make a decision and Jamie makes a decision about his future.
Relationships: Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan, Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko & Reagan Family, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: What the Heart Wants [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Public vs. the NYPD

**Author's Note:**

> We get a peek inside Danny's head once or twice in this one and plenty of Jamko cuteness amidst the angst of the 1-2 officer's incidents.

It had taken a few months, but Eddie had gotten back to work and was getting used to the pace of it, and life, again. Welch had been excited to get the band back together, so to speak, and Eddie had re-discovered her love for the job after a few months stuck behind a desk. She knew her boyfriend had been working with Marcus and Danny, helping the kid be a better cop. 

Danny and Jamie had worked on their relationship while Eddie had rehabbed as well. Danny had made a point to be there, and to be supportive, for both Jamie and Eddie. She and Danny were patching up their relationship to. In a way, Eddie knew it was easier for her. She wasn’t Danny’s brother, and she, sadly, had become used to disappointment. Jamie was the first, and truly the only man that Eddie had ever known, not to disappoint her. 

Eddie was also waiting for her boyfriend to tell her that he was going to sit the Sargent’s Exam the next time 1PP posted one. She knew he grew more and more in favor of it by the day. His only reservations remained tied to his brothers, she could only hope that he and Danny talked about it, and that Jamie realized that Joe would be beyond proud of the cop Jamie had grown into being. 

She also wondered if he was going to talk to his father about it. She knew that Henry had already encouraged him to take it. That Renzulli was for the idea and she knew that Jamie respected both of them enough to take their words to heart. It was the same with Frank. But she also got the feeling that Jamie felt uncomfortable talking to his father about the job one on one, like he was taking advantage of his hook. 

Eddie was brought back from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She opened it to find Jamie holding dinner- Vietnamese, and smiling at her. “Hey Ed.” He leaned in a placed a kiss to her lips as he passed her, entering her apartment. She kissed him back before murmuring her own greeting and closing her door. Jamie put the food on her counter before crossing back over to her and hauling her into a hug, dropping his head against hers. He released a deep breath and she smoothed her hands up his back and asking, “you okay?” 

“I asked Danny to meet for drinks.” It took her a minute, but then Eddie cottoned on. “You going to talk to him about the Exam?” He nodded. “Pops mentioned the other night that dad and Lieutenant Gormley are thinking of posting one in the next few weeks. If I want to take it, I have to talk to Danny about it.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine lambchop. When are you going to talk about it?” His sigh against her neck stirred her hair making them both chuckle before he answered. “Tomorrow night after tour.” She pulled back to meet his eyes. “Well, that was faster than I thought.” He laughed. “Bite the bullet and all that right?” 

Eddie shrugged. “Sure.” She leaned up to kiss him, wanting to distract him from that conversation and enjoy tonight, here with her. When they separated a few moments later, his face told her he was sufficiently distracted and she smirked just as his eyes opened. Jamie’s eyes narrowed and the hands at her hips began tickling her, making her squeal, laugh, and try to back away. 

He snuck an arm around her, holding her against him and continued until she breathlessly protested. Her eyes opened and found him smirking rather triumphantly. She stuck her tongue out at him and wiggled out of his hold. “Feed me you jerk.” 

His chuckle followed her to her kitchen, where she started digging their food out of the bag it was in, while he moved around her pulling out plates, napkins and silverware, pouring them drinks and placing everything on the table. They both sat down and dug in, the only sound was the quiet music she had been listening to before he arrived.

After they had cleaned up dinner together he surprised her again. He took a hand and spun her around before tugging her into his chest and leading her in a dance around her living room. She looked up at him in surprise as he did, but he just shrugged and held her close. As the quiet music swirled around she let out a content sigh and just sunk into his hold, trusting him to guide her. Her eyes closed, her free hand settled passively at the base of his neck and their foreheads rested together. 

This was peace. This was love, pure and easy. 

***

Jamie and Eden were responding to an officer’s call for assistance the next day. The rain was pouring and the world was gloomy. It was a definite difference to the light and airy glow of Eddie’s apartment the night before. 

He and his rookie slid out of the car when they caught sight of Russell observing from under an awning. 

“Hey, Russell. What’d you got?” He and Mary huddled under the awning with the young officer as he told them what was up. “Hey. There’s been a series of armed robberies in this neighborhood. And those two? Fit the description to a tee.” He followed the guys line of sight. “These guys?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go.” He glanced at Mary as she said it. “You set?” She nodded. “Yup.” Jamie nodded before taking the lead. Mary and Russell fell in behind him as they crossed the street. The perps didn’t notice them but Mary announced them by pointing and shouting for them to get their hands out of their pockets. As soon as they realized who was calling out and who was approaching them, they turned and ran. 

“Hey police!” They all gave chase to the perps, who fled down the street. Mary kept calling out orders behind him, and one perp knocked some guy over to try and distract them but it didn’t work. The two split up so Russell went after one while he and Eden remained on the tail of the other guy. 

The guy rounded a corner in the street and a car coming tried to avoid hitting him, breaks squealing with the effort but the car went into half a spin with the rain and the guy slammed into the rear of it but didn’t go down. He rounded the car and Jamie was right behind him. “Police!” He chased the guy and as he was close enough reached out to make the tackle, bringing the kid down by his shoulders. They hit the ground hard but Jamie started wrenching the guy’s arms back to cuff him. “Hands behind your back.” 

Officer Eden, meanwhile, was taking care of the driver. She had one hand on her weapon and the other held out in front of her, “Stay in the car!” 

Jamie clicked the cuffs into place and searched the guy. They found some of the stolen merchandise. “Okay, look at this.” He held out the jewelry to Eden who took it, while Jamie quipped, “looks like you’re going to jail.” As he was getting ready to haul the guy to his knees they heard a shot. Jamie’s head shot up and he met Mary’s wide, scared eyes. “Stay with him and call it in!” 

Jamie left her in the street with the car, the perp and her weapon knowing she would do as he said. He took off, running in the direction Russell had gone in when chasing the other guy. Up at the end of the street he saw Russell standing but his heart didn’t stop pounding. As he got closer he saw the other guy in the street, blood already pooling from the fatal shot. “Russell! Russell! What happened?” 

“He refused to give up the knife! Then he started coming toward me!” Jamie stepped into the street. “Put your gun away.” He threw the order over his shoulder, already feeling the rising tension. He began ordering the crowd to back up, he knelt over the guy, checking him even though he already knew the answer. The crowd was yelling and Russell started in on it to. Jamie knew that this was going to be nothing easy to deal with. 

** 

When he was off his shift he shot his girlfriend a smile as she headed in for the evening roll call. He mouthed be safe earning a thumbs up from her and a head nod from Welch before they fell into the lineup. He hadn’t seen Officer Russell since the shooting but he knew it was going to be a headache. 

There was rumor that the body cam video was already on the desk of his father and no doubt the DA to. He just hoped that everyone realized that it was a justified shoot. The guy wouldn’t drop the knife. Hands up or not, Jamie knew he would have made the same call. 

As he was leaving the precinct he caught sight of his rookie ahead of him. “Hey, Eden! Wait up!” The younger woman turned to wait for him and he noticed how tense she was. “Hey, you good after earlier? I didn’t mean to leave you with that but.” Mary cut him off. “It’s fine Reagan. Russell needed back up and you were the senior officer. I handled it.” 

“How are you handling everything else?” She had had to help him keep the crowd at bay while the ambulance got the body out and the other officers treated the crime scene. “I think I’m glad I wasn’t in his shoes because I don’t see this one going away. You saw those people. But what they don’t understand I do.” 

He tipped his head. “And what’s that?” She sighed. “that just because his hands were in the air, it didn’t mean a thing if he kept advancing. Its basic training.” Jamie nodded. “It is, but shooting your weapon, at a real person and not a target is never easy. It’s something you have to live with, if the suspect lives or dies.” 

“Is it naïve to hope I never have to be where Russell is?” Jamie shook his head. “No, it’s something every officer hopes, and some get lucky.” She stared at him from where she was leaning against the side of the precinct. “But you didn’t?” He shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“Can I ask?” He laughed. “I’m your TO Mary, of course you can ask.” She smiled back at him, but it was tense. “ What happened?” He sighed, flashing back to the moment. “Some guy wanted to commit suicide. He used me to do it. I had a bit of time on the job but it was still hard. It doesn’t matter that he wanted me to do it. In the end I still took a life and that was something I had to find peace with.”

“How did you do it? Find peace with that?” He shrugged. “It took a lot of time to reconcile the person I was with the person I had thought I became. I spent a lot of time thinking about what kind of cop I wanted to be. I spent a lot of hours in prayer. I listened to my brother, my dad and grandfather who have all worn the uniform and fired in the line of duty. It wasn’t easy, but I pulled through.” 

“Is that why you try to talk things out first?” Jamie sighed. “Part of it, but honestly, that has been my policy since day one. It was something my brother Joe once said to me before he passed away and it just stuck is all.” 

Mary nodded. “It’s a good policy. Makes it easier to sleep at night at least. Anyway, I got to go, my parents are in town. Night Reagan.” He held up a hand, “Night Eden.” 

A few moments later he was sliding behind the wheel of his Mustang, he was meeting Danny for drinks and darts at one of their favorites. It wasn’t a cop bar but it had good beer and a dart board and tonight Jamie wanted to be as far from cop territory as possible because he had a feeling emotions all of the board were going to be high and this was going to be a hard enough conversation without dealing with the fallout from today either. 

He found Danny had already made it, but it made sense as this was closer to the 5-4 then the 12th. He made his way to his brother who already gotten them a pint and was working on a glass of beer. “Hey.” Danny nodded at him, and from the look on his face he knew what Danny was going to ask.

“You there this afternoon?” Jamie nodded. “Yeah. Russell was pretty shaken up. It was a clean shoot though. He made the call any of us would have but now he has to live with it.” Danny nodded. “I’m gonna guess that’s not why we are here.” He tried to play coy. “I can’t just want to play darts and drink a beer with my brother?” 

Danny wasn’t a detective for nothing. He gave Jamie the spill it look and Jamie sighed, taking a sip of his own drink before facing Danny head on. “There’s rumor that 1PP is going to post a Sargent’s Exam.” Danny nodded. “heard that one to.” 

“I’ve been told I should think about taking it. I have thought about taking it.” Danny nodded, but was staying annoyingly quiet. “And?” 

“And I think I want to but I wanted to talk to you about it.” That made his forehead wrinkle. “Me, why me? I don’t have any experience there. Never even crossed my mind to take it honestly. I’m not very good with the tests. That was always your thing.” Jamie nodded. 

“After the bar I never wanted to take another damn test again because that was brutal but,” Jamie shrugged. “After everything went down with Potter earlier this year, I got to thinking about it. Renzulli and Pop’s both think it’s a good fit. Eddie to.” 

“Okay, so why me?” Jamie sighed. He took a few more sips while trying to figure out how to word this in his head. “Do you want dad’s job? The Reagan mantle?” Danny shook his head. “Nah. I’m not made for a life behind a desk. For the politics. I’m a shoot first ask questions later guy. Okay bad pun but you get what I mean.” Jamie nodded. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because if I take the test I think people are going to assume that I want it. To be the next Reagan Commissioner.” Danny tipped his head but Jamie didn’t make him put the question to words. “I don’t know that I want it Dan. I mean, looking at him sometimes gives me a headache and I can’t imagine how he does some of the things he has to.” 

“What does this have to do with the exam though?” Jamie sighed. “I take it, and people go right back to assuming. I’ve done really well for myself, I think. I have a bit of distance from 1PP, I like my house, I think they like me back. Do I really want to go back to the suspicion?” 

Danny shrugged. “It’s always going to be there Jamie. It doesn’t go away. But if you just keep proving what kind of cop you are, they will let the hook fall to the wayside. You’re a good cop, and like you said, you have respect. So what’s really holding you back?” 

*** 

Danny refilled their glasses as he asked the question. He could see his brother dancing around something and he was curious. “Do you think I should take it?” He thought it over for a second, sipping his drink. 

“I can see you with stripes. You did good with Janko, I hear good things about your last partner, Mandalo, and Marcus says Eden is the talk of the rookie crop under you. You got a level head, something rare in a Reagan,” he smirked at his brother, “I think you would be good. You understand the Patrol Guide and all that jazz.” 

Jamie sipped his beer, a little shrug at his words. The kid never really did know how to take a compliment. “So you wouldn’t mind if I took it?” Danny’s forehead wrinkled for a second before the reason for beer and darts tonight dawned on him. He sighed, a bit of a punch to the gut coming with the realization. 

“You mean would I be mad that you outrank me?” Jamie couldn’t meet his eyes, but Danny caught the faint nod and sighed again. He thought they had doing well, after Eddie’s injuries, but maybe it wasn’t going as well as he hoped. 

“It’s not about that Danny.” He looked up. “I… this isn’t about what happened with Eddie. I respect your opinion Dan. I know you’re a good cop, and you’ve had a lot of Sergeants. I… I always wanted to be you okay? I wanted to make detective and get to your level, but I realized quick that I’m not the same type of guy you are. We go about the job different but that didn’t mean I didn’t want it.” 

“And you don’t anymore?” His younger brother snorted. “Danny, I’m never going to see a gold shield. Not that way. No one is ever going to suggest I make detective with dad in the big chair and you in the field. It would look like favoritism any way someone tried to spin it. If it wouldn’t I know Sarge woulda done it a long time ago.” The younger man sighed. “I made my peace with that and I realized I love my job Danny. In any given day I get to stop a crime before it happens, steer some kid straight, hell even birth a baby once in a while.” They both chuckled at that. “As a Sargent I can stay on the street. I can keep preventing the mess before it happens rather than clean up after it. I respect what you do, and if I someday get the chance, then sure, I’ll take it, but for now? I think this is how I can continue to make a difference and that’s why I became a cop.” 

Danny stared at his little brother in surprise. That’s quite the high road to take. If his father’s position had affected Danny’s career the same way, he knew he woulda been a lot more upset about it. He found himself once again blown away by the type of cop, and the type of person Jamie was. 

He really was the best of them. 

“Then I say you do it Jamie. I mean you got the head for it. You wouldn’t go crazy behind a desk like I would. You would still get to be in the action. I think your right, I think this is a promotion that you can earn with no help from 1PP and the guilt. I think that you really could do a lot of good with some stripes.” 

Jamie grinned. “Yeah?” He chuckled. “Yeah. It would be weird, though. You outranking me. But Jamie?” His brother tipped his head. “You go for it and we can work that out okay?” Jamie nodded. “Thanks Danny.” 

They left the conversation at the bar and went to play a few rounds and Jamie came close to beating him once or twice but Danny won out. When they went back to the bar, Jamie slid back into his seat and he went quiet. The kind of quiet that always meant he was lost in his head. 

“Danny, what do you think Joey would say?” Danny sighed. That was one of the subjects that always made his brother a bit lost in space. It was the same with all of them. Losing Joe had been hard, it was part of the reason that Danny still treated Jamie with kid gloves sometimes. He couldn’t help it. As the oldest, he never wanted to have to bury another brother. One had been hard enough. 

“He would be so proud of you Jamie. I mean it. He was thrilled when you decided to come on the job. I know the rest of us didn’t react the way you wanted, except maybe Pop, but he was through the roof. Wouldn’t shut up about all the good you could do the uniform.” 

“I know that.” 

“Then what?” Jamie sighed. “It was Joe that wanted the mantle Dan, you know that. He wanted dad’s job and all the headaches that came with it. He wanted to rise the ranks and get to 1PP. He was thinking about this to, before everything. He had made detective and he said he wanted to stay there for a few years, for the experience but not forever. He wanted the stripes and then more. Stars, chief, the whole shebang.” 

Danny hadn’t known half of that, but it was just further proof that Joe and Jamie had their own bond, their own relationship. One that was completely different from theirs. From any of the Reagan siblings. A lot of people had assumed they were twins when they were younger and they sometimes acted like it. 

“I didn’t know that he was thinking ahead so far. I mean he said something once, that night after dad made Commissioner but I never knew he was that serious about it.” Jamie nodded. “Really serious. I think it’s what lead him to do what he did. That and he was a damn good cop.” 

Danny sighed. “You don’t want to outrank him.” His brother shook his head. “I told Eddie that it’s guilt, and it is. Joey is the one that wanted it, all of it. I… it would feel wrong to get it first. To get it without him.” 

He slung an arm around his brother’s chair. “Jamie, Joe wouldn’t want you to think like that okay? I know I ain’t him. That you two were like some yin and yang type stuff but I know I’m right here. He wouldn’t want you to let him hold you back, same way I don’t want you to let me hold you back. Okay?” 

Jamie met his eyes and just like at the hospital, Danny had a flash of the younger Jamie in his mind’s eye. The hopeful look, the one he had very rarely seen pointed in his direction, always at Joe made his heart clench. He hoped he was saying it right. 

“I mean it Jamie. He would beyond thrilled.” His brother smiled, and it looked like a weight had been lifted. “Okay. Thanks Danny, really.” He grinned. “Now, let me buy the future Sargent Reagan a beer!” 

“Don’t jinx it!” 

** 

Danny walked into his house, dropping his keys in the dish near the door and he hung his coat up before heading for his dining room where he saw his boys hard at work. Sean saw him first and waved at him, but Jack stayed bent over the textbooks. Danny caught sight of the earbud and rolled his eyes. But he also noticed how eerily similar his son looked like a younger Jamie from this angle. 

“Hey you.” He turned at the sound of his wife’s voice and found hear leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room with a glass of wine in her hand. “You have a good time with Jamie?” 

He nodded. “Yeah few beers and beat the kid at darts.” Linda shot him a look, because his wife knew him to well. “And what did your brother want to talk about Danny?” He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her into his chest. She set the wine glass down on the counter and wrapped her arms around him in response. He kept them facing the boys, watching them for a moment before he whispered the answer into her hair. 

“He wanted to know if I would be upset if he moved up.” Linda tipped her head back, “moved up?” 

“Rumor going round bout a Sargent’s Exam. He’s thinking bout taking it. His TO and Pops told him he would be good. Guess he’s talked to Eddie to.” Linda smiled softly. “The pair of them are good for each other.” Danny nodded. 

“And he wanted your advice or what?” He shook his head. “Wanted to ask if he would be stepping on toes first but he said things that got me thinking again.” His wife tilted her head but didn’t ask, she let him say it at his own pace. One of the thousands of things he had learned over the years to appreciate. 

“He thinks he will never make detective. Because of dad, and me. Because of our name.” Linda sighed. “He said that he made his peace with that and realized he loves the beat and watching him talk about it, it was something.” Danny sighed. “He has such a level of respect for the uniform Linda. And a damn good head. He could do well wherever. We all knew it. If he passes the test he could stay near the world he has come to love and I respect him for making that choice. I never thought twice about it. I never had to worry about dad. He was still a chief when I made detective. No one ever thought to accuse me of using my hook either.” 

“But Jamie would be?” He shook his head, frustrated with the politics of it all. “Kid says that no one will give him the promotion because it will play like favoritism. Like they were doing it to please dad. Which is stupid because the kid has a good head for it.” 

Danny dropped his head to hers. “I never thought about it Lin. Not once. I get why he was so mad a few months ago now. It wasn’t just about the respect. He was worried about his reputation because he wants to go further in the department then I ever will and I almost blew that.” 

His wife ran a soothing hand down his back. “He’s forgiven you for that Danny.” He nodded but it was distracted. “He never should have needed to. I’ve never understood him Linda. Not as kids and not now. But Joe? One look at Jamie and Joe knew what to say.” 

Linda chuckled. “I remember. They were like two sides of the same coin.” Danny agreed. “I missed it Lin. The signs. And tonight he told me things about Joe I never knew. Sure, I knew he thought one day he might make it to dad’s seat, but I had no idea he was serious. Jamie did. He feels guilty for wanting this when Joe won’t ever get it and I didn’t know what to say. It was another moment I wished Joe was there because he was the better big brother for Jamie.” 

Linda sighed. “That’s not true Danny. You and Jamie are just opposites. He thinks things out and you think with your heart. Neither is bad they just make you different is all. What did you say? Tonight?” 

“That Joey would be damn proud to see Jamie with stripes, and I would be to. I mean it Linda. The kid could make it farther in this job then I ever could. I know I’m staying where I am till they give me the boot. Jamie could make it to dad’s level. He really could.” 

Linda smiled up at him. “You said the right things Danny. Now you gotta back them up. When he takes the test be there for him. When he makes the move be supportive. That’s all he’s lookin for. You don’t need to be Joe.” 

Danny pressed a kiss to her head. “Thanks Linda.” She squeezed him in a tight hug. “Of course Danny.” 

*** 

Eddie and Welch were reporting for duty again the next day when she saw Jamie. She squeezed Ryan’s arm and gestured to Jamie, letting him know where she was going. He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him before catching up to him. 

“Sarge says it’s getting pretty ugly out there.” The shift last night had been brutal and this one was shaping up to be worse. Jamie sighed and nodded. “We will have to watch our backs for a while.” 

It was insane, the amount of precautions the department was having to go through because of this thing with Perez and Russell. “They are suspending auxiliary patrol, no more one man foot posts.” He caught onto the disbelief in her voice. “Yeah, just till this thing blows over.” 

“I feel bad for Russell. Some idiot on tv is already calling him a rouge cop.” Jamie huffed a sigh, she knew he agreed with her. “People got agendas, got nothing to do with the truth.” She sighed out a yeah and then they ran into Russell’s partner. 

“Hey, Hayes.” The guy gave them a nod. “How you guys doin?” Before they could answer Mary caught up with them. “There you are Reagan!” Jamie chuckled, and then she caught sight of Hayes and gave him her own greeting, much more reserved. He greeted her and then Jamie answered his question with one of his own. “Hanging in there. You talk to Eric?” Both Mary and Eddie sighed, and Hayes nodded along. “Yeah he’s pretty stressed out. Feels real bad about the kid.” 

“Send him our best.” Eddie made sure the empathy she felt for the other guy was in her voice. She knew what the guy was going through, maybe not about his age, but about taking a life. 

“You guys talk to shooting team investigators?” Mary and Jamie nodded. “Yeah. We gave our statements.” The guy nodded. “I know you stood up for Russell.” Eddie caught Mary’s shifting weight and felt tension spike in the air. Her boyfriend shifted to. Mary was the first to speak.

“We were taking down the other perp so we didn’t see the shooting.” Eddie sighed. The truth, but he wasn’t going to like the truth if it left his partner high and dry. Eddie and Jamie both understood that, especially after everything Jamie had been through thanks to public outcry earlier that year. 

“So you played it like that?” Mary took offense and for once stood up for herself. “He was wearing a body camera. The incident is on tape.” She glanced at Jamie, then at Eddie looking for backup. Jamie gave it to her, as any good TO would. 

“Even if it wasn’t we wouldn’t be doing Eric any favors playing fast and loose with the truth.” Eddie nodded in agreement. “It would make it worse honestly.” Not that that is what Hayes wanted to hear, not now. “He needed you guys to have his back.” 

“We did.” The guy shot Jamie a look but he shrugged, “whether you get that or not.” The guy huffed and pushed past them and Eddie sighed. He was going to be a real joy the rest of the day. Mary frowned at his back but Eddie put a hand on her arm. “He’s trying to make sure that his partner doesn’t catch the blame is all Mary. It’s a partner thing.” 

The younger officer faced her. “I thought the same way a few years ago and I realized that in some ways I was wrong.” She thought back to the whole Walsh incident. She hadn’t understood her telling IAB and the jury the truth but it hadn’t made her any less of a cop and she had saved Eddie’s life even after she had been pretty terrible to her and it made her realize there were lines in everything, something Jamie already knew. 

He gave her a soft smile now, and she returned it before she caught Welch’s eye. He was waving emphatically. “Looks like that’s my cue. He’s gonna start dancing other wise and that’s really not a pretty sight.” The partners chuckled and Jamie tossed her a grin. “See you later.” She returned the sentiment and waved at Mary before heading for Welch. 

** 

“Shit. Partner you seen this?” She and Welch were on their meal when he tipped his phone toward her. They had both been relieved when they had heard that the grand jury wasn’t going to throw the book at Russell. He had just done his job. 

The mayor was the one who was making their jobs harder now. “He didn’t just say that?” Then her brow furrowed. “How can he use the footage? I thought it was sealed?” Ryan shook his head. “Nah,” swiped across his phone and sure enough, the scene of the shooting played out before. “I can’t believe it’s on the internet!” 

“It’s going to be hell out there now. We are gonna have to stick close Janko, this could go sideways real quick. It would have been nice for the mayor to have our side but that seems to be par for the course these days.” 

They cleaned up their meal and were just getting back into their car when they heard the commotion on the radio. “12-David.” It slipped out of her, when they heard a shot but then someone started yelling a name and it wasn’t Jamie’s. She released a breath of air, even as she and Welch punched it to get to them. “12-Frank. That’s Hayes. Crap, his name is Mark!” 

They shared a look as he sped along, lights and sirens flashing. They pulled into the scene to see Jamie and Mary already there. Hayes was in the arms of his partner and they were all frantic. “Let’s find the shooter!” 

Eddie nodded at her partner and they both shifted their attention away from their fellow boy in blue and towards the growing crowd of on lookers. “Did anyone see the shooter?” 

“Did anyone see what happened?” 

Mary saw them at it and began asking on her side, then Jamie to. No one in the crowd wanted to cooperate. Their officer was bleeding badly and they couldn’t get a peep out of the crowd as to what happened. 

This was a response to what the mayor and others had failed to do after the Perez shooting. The public was against them. 

*

“Jamie’s going to the hospital. He will text an update. Says to keep our eyes open though.” Ryan snorted. “No duh Reagan.” He sighed. “Sorry, just…” 

“I know. This is going to get real hot before it cools down. Let’s just get through the rest of this night with no incident’s yeah?” He nodded. “No arguments here Ed. Really. I like making it to the end of tour.” 

They both chuckled weakly, their thoughts on their fellow officer. “I can’t believe no one came forward. I mean, I know the crowd the other day was heated, but to see an officer shot and not say a damn thing? That’s crazy even with today’s climate.” 

“We get blamed for everything now. They want us to follow the rules, then when we do it’s excessive force and the rules need to change. It’s never the criminal’s fault.” 

“12-George we have a 10-18 domestic dispute in progress. Park Slope and 9th.” She shared a look with Ryan. “12-George to Central, show us responding.” Eddie flipped on the lights at her partners words. They both sent a silent prayer out that this wasn’t another set up. No one needed that tonight. 

When they pulled up they realized that the domestic seemed legit. The couple were screaming at each other in the street. She shared a look with her partner as they both got out. They were careful to keep their hands near their weapons and they both knew that there was no time for long talking down tonight. 

It was too risky for that. “Hey, hey. NYPD. What seems to be the problem?” At Ryan’s interference the couple only got louder. They were discernable over each other. “Hey, one at a time!” Eddie barked the order, in no mood for patience. 

She caught the sight of flashing lights and saw someone else appearing on the back, following the night’s protocol. Welch caught it to and they shared another look before they both moved in. 

“Aright, break it up.” The couple were screaming in each other’s faces. Ryan hauled the guy back and Eddie the woman. They both tried to get the story, and the other cops from the 12th, Walsh and Carpenter, went into action keeping curious on-lookers away. They were keeping their eyes on those onlookers so that no one could pull a fast one again tonight. 

Everyone from their house was on edge enough as it was. 

“He hit me! You hear me? He hit me because I told him he has a tiny prick and a shit ego!” Eddie sighed. “Ma’am I’m going to need you to lower your voice alright? Your disturbing your neighbors.” When she kept right on yelling Eddie dropped the nice act completely. “Hey! Give it up!” 

The woman before her fell silent and Eddie nodded gratefully. “Now, calmly, tell me what’s going on here. You said he hit you?” 

“Well yeah he hit me! You can’t see it?” She flailed her arm over her face and when she brushed aside her hair she saw a bruise high on her cheek. “Alright, explain to me what happened.” The woman started to panic. “You don’t believe me. You don’t believe me because I’m black and your white! And a cop to boot!” 

Eddie started to protest but the woman was clearly on something and she started to try to swing so Eddie caught her arm, before hauling it behind her to cuff her. “You good Janko?” 

She nodded at Walsh who shared a look with her partner. Jill moved to open the back of the RMP and then nodded in Welch’s direction. “Looks like you both collared someone tonight. You want us to take one back so they don’t go at in the RMP?” 

Ryan arrived as she finished the question and shook his head. “Nah, we got it. Thanks for the assist. Keep your heads on straight out there.” Both women gave them nods and slid back into their RMP as Eddie and Ryan put their couple in the back seat. Before they got in Ryan caught her arm. “I heard her. You good?” 

“Not the first time and won’t be the last Welch. I’m not even surprised after today. Let’s just get back before something goes south yeah?” He nodded and they slid back into the RMP and headed for the 1-2. 

J: Saw Eric with Mark. Hayes is pretty upset. The bullet was near his spine. It’s looking like his days in blue are over. 

Eddie sighed. “Hayes is in rough shape. Jamie says they think his career is over. Bullet near his spine ruined it.” Welch sighed. “Another good cop off the street? For what?” She shook her head but she had no answer. 

E: That is terrible. 

J: Pretty rough. It’s gonna be a long road for him for sure. The NYPD to. The Commissioner fired one over the bow tonight. 

E:???? 

J: Accused the Mayor of leaking the footage. It’s going to be icy between city hall and 1PP for a while. 

*** 

Jamie and Mary were working the scene the next morning when Danny and Baez showed up. He and his partner ducked under the tape. “Looks like we get to meet the new rookie.” He shared a look with Baez before moving to his brother. 

“How we doin?” Jamie turned and seeing him jumped right in. It was a Reagan thing to take cop shootings seriously. “Hey. Uh good. Guys found a .38 in an ally couple a blocks from here, but it’s not the gun used in the Hayes shooting.” Jamie and the kid fell into step with him as he moved onto the scene. He nodded along with his brother’s report. 

He huffed. “Nice neighborhood.” Baez hopped in. “Any physical evidence?” Officer Eden shook her head. “Not yet but we got all hands down here.” Sure enough, Danny caught sight of Eddie and her partner Officer Welch further up the street. It must really be all hands if they were letting Jamie and Janko work the same shifts more than once or twice. This was two shifts now. 

“How about witnesses?” Jamie was already shaking his head. His hands were on his hips as they walked and Danny knew he was frustrated. “We’re not getting much cooperation from the community.” 

Baez wasn’t buying that crock either. “Well this street was crowded when this went down. Someone must ‘a seen somethin.” Eden sighed. “Folks in this neighborhood don’t like cops under normal circumstances…” Danny cut her off. “Well these ain’t normal circumstances. Keep us updated and you guys be careful.” 

He left Jamie and his partner to do their jobs and started doing his own. “Alright, shooter must ‘a come up this way. Run up on the car here. Blasted Hayes right through the window here. Took off that way.” He gestured down the street, and Baez followed his eyes. “So when the shooter stopped to take aim, that’s our best bet at an ID.” She pointed at a news stand. “yeah, let’s take a walk.” 

Danny had little patience for the BS of nicely starting a conversation. Not today. “Hey! You own this newsstand?” He caught the attention of an older Hispanic man who nodded. “Yeah.” He ignored the answer. “You workin here last night?” The guy immediately repeated the party line. “I no see nothin.” 

“You know it was a cop that got shot right?” Baez let the guy in on why that wasn’t going to fly today. “I mind my own business.” Danny huffed. “What’s you name Mr. mind your own business?” 

“Hector Castillo.” Danny nodded. “Hector Castillo you realize without the police lookin out for people like you in the community you wouldn’t even have a business...” He gestured to said business, “here Mr. Castillo right?” 

“Like I say, I don’t see nothing.” Castillo wasn’t buying what Danny was selling and Danny wasn’t buying what he was selling. “Yeah, okay.” He waved the guy off but Baez didn’t. “You know that woman over there?” She gestured to a woman giving a statement to Officer Welch. The news guy sighed. “Yeah, that’s my daughter.” 

“Good. Have a nice day.” Not that he meant it. Not when he was holding back on a shot police officer. Not on Danny’s watch. He shot a look at Welch who moved off, leaving the witness for them. 

“What’s your name?” The girl stared at him hard. “Gabby.” 

“Gabby were you workin here last night?” Her eyes darted to her father who tried to answer for her. “I thought you said you mind your own business?!” 

“And we got work to do!” The guy waved his daughter over and Danny huffed out a sigh, watching his two best witnesses walk away. His hands went to his hips in stress. “Cop gets shot in the damn street like this and nobody says a thing.” He and Baez shared a look before turning back to Welch who appeared behind them with Eddie. 

“You get anything from her Welch?” Eddie’s partner shook his head. “Not a damn thing except the party line we’ve been gettin all morning Detective.” Eddie rolled her eyes. “No one saw nothin.” He sighed. “You two here last night, see anything you think we need to know?” 

Eddie shook her head. “We rolled up after Hayes’ partner had him outta the car Danny. Reagan and Eden were helping them so we went to crowd control. It was pretty crowded so I find the party line bullshit but we’ve been gettin it since last night.” 

“Anyone you can think of stand out?” Welch and Eddie shared a look before they both shook their head. “Nah, it was all over before we even got here. I doubt even Reagan and Eden or Hayes and his buddy got anything. It was a damn zoo.” 

*** 

Eddie fell against Jamie with a sigh as soon as they both made it back to his place that night. “I can’t believe Eric’s transferring.” Jamie sighed. “His wife and kids are getting threats. It’s crazy. He says he’s still thinking bout the shoot to. I don’t know if I can blame the guy for wanting a transfer but I know how he feels. I find myself going back to my own plenty of times.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, I do to. I hope he’s able to shake it off. He’s a damn good cop.” Jamie nodded. Yeah, I can’t believe no one is stepping up though. Danny’s pretty upset. Caught some guy matching Hayes’ description but Erin shot him down to do any real digging.” 

“Why?” 

He sighed. “The only real thing to match to was a jacket and that’s not enough, which is going to bite everyone in the ass on this. On top of that, we have dad basically admitting that he thinks the mayor leaked the video and worrying about some investigation the mayor’s trying to pull. Our house fell smack dab into the middle of a grudge match and I’m not sure whose gonna win here.” 

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. “I’m so glad it wasn’t you Jamie. I heard you respond and then the shot and for a moment I thought it was you.” 

He cupped the back of her head, his other arm around her waist and drew her back enough to meet his eyes. “I’m right here Ed. We are alright.” He tipped her face up and placed a kiss to her lips, earning her fervent response. 

They stayed that way, just sharing strength for a long time, swapping kisses and holding each other, trying to come to terms with the events of the last 48-72 hours. 

When they pulled apart she tugged him towards his room. “You’re not hungry?” He wasn’t even joking. She shook her head. “I just want to sleep honestly. I know you have mass tomorrow, and the family dinner, but I’m working a double. Found out with Welch at the end of tour.” 

He groaned. “So no company at the table then huh?” She sighed. “Sadly no. Though if you and Linda could work together to score me some leftovers I would be more forgiving about missing it. I wanted to see her, see Nicky. She mentioned she wanted to talk about something but it’s going to have to wait now.” 

Jamie sighed. “I’ll toss our hat into the ring, don’t worry. Pop will make sure you get some anyway. Your sort of his favorite now.” She grinned up at him as they made it to his room and flipped on the lights. “Oh yeah?” 

He chuckled. “Oh yeah. You’re a good cop and even better partner. On and off the job. Makes you score pretty high. You probably will tie with Linda soon.” She chuckled. “That’ll be the day. How that woman does it with your brother and those boys, not to mention her own job? I give her props.” 

Jamie smirked. “That’s exactly why she’s Pop’s favorite.” They both laughed and went about getting ready for bed. “What do you think my niece wants?”

Eddie called out, “no idea, but I’m just bummed I’m gonna have to push our talk. She’s a good kid.” He nodded. “She really is.” He turned after slipping into some sweats to find Eddie standing behind him in nothing but one of his Harvard t-shirts and lost his train of thought. 

She padded over to him and slung her arms around his neck. “My mom even reached out tonight. You know how rare that is.” She snorted. “Though all she had to say is “Edit, I told you you shouldn’t have become a cop and this proves me right. Twice in one year dear.”’ His hands were playing with the hem of the shirt, only half focused on her words and she cottoned on. Eddie smirked up at him and then placed a kiss on his lips. 

He lifted her up, and as her arms tightened around his neck and her legs came up around his hips he vowed silently to make them both forget everything else for a while and just be Jamie and Eddie. No Officers Reagan and Janko tonight. 

***   
J: Dinner was brutal.

E: How so? 

J: Pop was as upset as he always is when a cop goes down. So was Danny. He took pot shots at Erin. Not that I blame him. 

E: That went over well did it?

Jamie chuckled. He could almost see her rolling her eyes. 

J: Oh yeah. Like a bag of rocks. Nicky threw her college hat into the ring and won herself no favors to. 

E: Poor kid.

J: Yeah. She forfeited her share of leftovers to you though. Took off pretty quick.

He understood that his niece had a valid point, but so did Danny. And his dad was right. The trust between the NYPD and the city wasn’t there and that alone was problem enough, and in this case? Making everything a million times worse. 

E: YAY!!

He chuckled before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He found his father as Erin was leaving him alone in the front room. He caught a look from his sister but he sighed. “It’s my house in the limelight Erin. My brothers in blue taking the heat. That coulda been me. Or Eddie. Then what?” 

“Then I would have said the same thing and been just as pissed about it then as I am now.” She squeezed his arm, “but I’m glad it wasn’t you and her.” He gave her a small smile and let the peace reign. He took the spot opposite his father as she left, twirling his beer bottle around for a moment before looking up at him. 

“Eric’s leaving the 1-2. Transferring to Staten Island. He’s worried about his family. Everybody in the house gave the mayor’s guy lip when he came around earlier. It was pretty ugly.” 

His father sighed. “And I lose another good officer to the island for safety concerns and the mayor stirs the pot.” Jamie sighed. “Pretty much. He’s gonna have to do something to make amends dad or there’s going to be an army of blue against him. He hung Russell out to dry and Hayes literally took that bullet and the mayor hasn’t said one thing since an officer went down. That doesn’t play well to the rank and file. Your words did though.” 

His father sighed. “My words were wrong Jamie. But I’ll pass along the message.” He frowned. “It wasn’t the mayor?” His father shook his head. “That’s going to be an unpleasant conversation.” 

The Commissioner nodded. “I felt it had to be said though. And you and the others are right. He hung the man out to dry and I lost two good officers out of it.” 

“It’s official then? Mark is out?” His dad sighed. “Yup. Doc confirmed it tonight. He may never walk again, let alone walk a beat. I’m seeing him tomorrow.” Jamie sighed. “I don’t know how you can do that dad. Tell a guy he’s out, tell someone’s family their loved one is never coming home.” 

“It’s the worst thing about this job son. The hardest. One of them anyway.” His dad sighed. “I’m going to make a call to city hall. Maybe the mayor’s working late.” With that, his dad stood and Jamie sunk back into the couch watching him go. 

** 

He looked up from his coffee the next night when Eddie came in. “I heard Danny got an ID.” He nodded. “Yeah, it’s chump change for Hayes, but it’s something. Dad went to see him earlier. And rumor has it he was at City Hall again today.” 

She snorted. “Wonder how that one went. Heard a ADA was the leak? How’s Erin?” He sighed. “No idea, I’ll find out soon though. Going to Bay Ridge to watch their mayor’s statement. Be there for dad.” He gave her a small grin. “You want to join?” 

“Am I invited to the Reagan boy’s club?” He laughed. “You’re an honorary member Ed.” She smiled. “Then just let me change real quick.” She pecked his cheek and dashed off to his room, leaving him chuckling in her wake. The idea that had been in the back of his mind for a while showed up again, and he decided to just bite the proverbial bullet. 

It was time. 

When she reappeared in one of his favorite long sleeve t-shirts, one that she had taken to leaving here, he grinned. She smiled back at him as she hopped into a pair of low, but still heeled boots. He held out a hand to steady her and she took it gratefully. Once she was on two feet again, and a tad taller, he brought her into his arms. 

“Jamie?” He smiled down at her. “Eddie.” She laughed. “What’s on your mind Reagan?” 

“Move in with me Eddie.” She stared at him in surprise. “It’s been almost two years Ed. I’m not changing my mind. Your it for me. This is it for me. I think this is the next step.” He took a deep breath, hoping he wasn’t pushing her to hard. 

Eddie leaned up, a small smile on her lips as she kissed him. When she pulled back it was far enough to whisper a yes to his lips. Then she kissed him again. He laughed and hugged her tight. “But for right now, we have a speech to catch. Come one Reagan.” 

*

He and Eddie walked in just in time to hear Danny mention getting a beer. “Hey. Make it three.” Everyone’s attention came to them and he and Eddie couldn’t contain their smiles. “Well!” 

“Hey!” They both acknowledged his brother and his father. “What do you think he’s gonna say?” He led Eddie to the couch as he asked, sinking down next to her. “I have no idea.” He and Eddie both leaned forward in their seats. “Pops off again and it will be our precinct that pays the price.” 

He nodded at her words, as did his father and grandfather. “You guys did a hell of a job holding the fort down there.” He and Eddie both accepted the praise with a nod and a shrug. “Amen to that.” Danny returned, passing out beers they both thanked him for. Then the front door opened and closed again. 

“What’s up with all the cars in the driveway?” Eddie had scooted under his arm to make room for Danny on the couch and they all turned to see Erin gesturing behind her with a smirk. His dad seemed a bit lost for words. “Okay.” He nodded a little as she came closer. “Is this a secret meeting of the Reagan boys club?” Eddie giggled, drawing attention to herself at the same time his pops gave the right answer. 

“Oh, well luckily you’re a charter member.” He grinned at her then Eddie. “And the newest addition is here as well.” Eddie held up her beer in toast as Erin shed her coat. His dad glanced at his watch with a smile. 

“It’s time.” They all stood, moving to the other room to catch the mayor’s address. “Here we go.” He and Eddie followed Danny and the others into the room. Erin squeezed Eddie’s elbow, no doubt in solidarity, before they all faced the tv, which his grandfather took off of mute. 

He brought Eddie in front of him and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned against him. His grandfather and father were to his left and his brother and sister both leaned up against the doorframe on his other side. The hand not holding his beer settled on her hip and they all took a collective deep breath as the mayor’s face appeared. 

“Miguel Santana has been charged in the shooting of NYPD Officer Mark Hayes. Now I know some of you have expressed anger, because no charges were brought in the shooting death of Diego Perez. I expressed publicly my own anger, when that decision was handed down from the grand jury. That was a mistake. And I regret it.” 

We all looked around in shock. 

Pop said what we were all thinking. “I’ll be damned.” 

“The death of Diego Perez was a tragedy, but it was a tragedy of his own making. The shooting tragedy of officer Hayes was a cowardly act of vengeance. If Mr. Santana is guilty, then Mr. Santana deserves to be punished, but there’s been enough violence. And as your mayor, I urge everyone to remain calm and let our system work.” 

“Huh.” He and his grandfather said it at the same time, earning a chuckle from the girl in his arms. He saw the twin looks of surprise on Erin and Danny’s faces and knew his own probably matched it. His dad sighed and reached for the remote, muting the tv again as shocked silence reigned. 

“Not every day you see a politician admit he screwed up.” 

“Yeah.” Danny agreed with him and Eddie and added his own two cents. “Woulda been better if he woulda kept his yap shut in the first place but…” He waved a hand. Erin snorted. “I’m not sure your qualified to preach about self-restraint.” They all chuckled. “Oho, she got you there.” Eddie giggled louder at his grandfather’s words. Jamie took a sip of his beer to let them sort it out. 

“If someone who worked for me released the video,” Danny gestured, “I probably wouldn’t be talking smack right now.” Erin sighed but she did so hiding a grin. Then his father spoke up, drawing their attention.“Man made a mistake and owned up to it. Took a lot of guts.” 

Jamie gave his father a knowing stare. “Almost makes me wonder if the man had some good career advice.” His siblings nodded along, Eddie to as she sipped her beer. “Maybe from a certain PC?” His sister tried for an answer to. They all looked back to him. 

“Last couple a day’s coulda been a whole lot worse without all the people in this room.” He emphasized the all with a glance at Erin and Eddie. “Here, here.” His pop gave his dad the only answer anyone felt like giving. 

“Maybe I don’t say it enough, but I’m proud of you.” Jamie and both his siblings stood a bit straighter at that, Eddie smiled at the Commissioner before turning enough to wrap an arm around Jamie herself. Her eyes gave him the same sentiment his father had just given. All three Reagan siblings shared smiles and then looked back at his father who smiled in reply. “I’m just sayin.” Everyone drank to that, knowing that the future could still be rocky, but as long as they stood together, they would be alright. 

Eddie nudged him and when she gave a little nod and a go on gesture he regained everyone’s attention. It was easy, since they were in the middle of the room. When his throat clearing had the eyes back on him, he smiled down at Eddie who clung tighter to his side with an elated grin of her own. He decided to share both pieces of his good new with them tonight. It felt right. 

“Uh, Eddie and I made a decision. She’s agreed to move in with me.” Everyone started to cheer but he held up a hand, earning a surprised look from everyone, including her. “I made a decision to. A big one and I wanted you all to be the first to know.” He took a deep breath and looked around the room. 

Danny and his grandfather both smirked into their glasses, knowing where he was hopefully going with this. “I’ve thought about it long and hard over the last year and I’ve made a decision. I’m going to take the Sargent’s Exam. Whenever it’s posted.” 

His dad looked shocked, Erin was surprised to but Danny slid over to them both with a wide grin. “Good choice kid.” He hugged them both and whispered, “Joe would be so proud.” He ruffled Eddie’s hair as he pulled back and she jokingly batted his hand away. “And good luck with this one full time!” She laughed as Jamie jokingly threw a punch at his brother’s shoulder. 

“Congratulations.” His grandfather patted him on the back and hugged Eddie who thanked him with a fond kiss to his cheek. Erin swooped in to hug him teasing, “I thought you vowed never to take another “damn” test again?” He laughed. “Changed my mind. Though the bar was a beast.” 

He hugged her back and then let her hug Eddie and whisper something in her ear, his attention turning to his dad. “Dad?” 

“Congratulations son.” The fervent words put him at ease and he smiled back at him. Then his dad placed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, and held up his glass as she slid back under Jamie’s arm. “To all the people in this room. To family.” 

“To family.” They all echoed the toast and sipped their drinks. The laughter started to flow and for a small moment, Jamie could have sworn he felt an echo of his brother’s hand on his shoulder and a whisper of his voice. “Congrats Jamie.” 

He glanced upward with a thanks of his own and a whispered, “it’s all thanks to you Joey.” He silently toasted his brother before glancing back at their family who had moved to the kitchen with their drinks. “Who feels like losing some money tonight huh?” Danny’s shout was met with laughs and he joined in, slinging an arm around Eddie’s waist and settling for a night with the people he knew he couldn’t live without.


End file.
